A Red Dawn
by phoenixkiller
Summary: My second Fanfic. Romance of an OC I created and Ahsoka Tano. A lot of OC's biography in here. Rated T just in case. Please rate!
1. Found

To Love a Jedi

Found

Kinaldi Venas was scared. Out of his mind. He crouched behind a waste can and tried to hide himself as best as he could. He shuddered as he heard the men's drunken voices coming nearer. This was what he feared most in his entire life. His father and a group of men were heavily intoxicated with drink, and were on a rampage. He had only just escaped his home to avoid their dangerous wrath. Many times he had been beaten terribly after "A drink or two".

Kinaldi was a native and resident of Alderaan. He was only 4 years old. He had come into existence when his unmarried parents were at a bar a bit too long. The result was a child with no hope of a better life, or even an escape from it. He lived in the wrong side of the capital, in the slums. To get a full night's rest would be a treasured gift. Usually he would awaken by the gambling men downstairs. His nutrition was terrible, as he lived on the scraps he could beg off the streets, or occasionally steal.

He was dirty from head to foot, possessing a quiet countenance and invisible personality. His raggedy brown hair did not blend with his curious, ice-blue eyes.

But right now, he just wished that he would not be seen. The band was getting nearer. He could hear the awkwardly stomping footsteps connecting with the noise of objects being thrown, kicked, broken, or bumped into. The cursing men finally arrived at his hiding place, but they would never have seen him if a big, burly fellow hadn't knocked over the waste can he was crouching behind.

As it came down upon him, he cried out in pain and terror. The band stopped and walked toward the noise. A skinny man picked him up by his hair and managed to gurgle out,

"Whu's this?" Pointing to the boy. His own father came up to him, and seemed to look him in the eye. The child tried not to gag as he inhaled the stench of alcohol. His dad's half-lidded eyes shifted to his companion that had asked.

"I dunno." Then, out of the blue, he threw a punch across the boy's hip. Everyone cheered as he shouted in pain and was dropped. Another man kicked him in the side, seeming to relish the pain in the child's face. The big man that had knocked over the trash can hauled him up by his arm, and brought down a hit to the head.

The world went black for Kinaldi.

After hurling through the infinite blackness of the subconscious for a terrible long time, he heard a faint beeping. As the noise grew louder, it became rhythmic. He could now hear voices. Soft voices. The world was suddenly appearing again, but blurry. He realized he was alive, and his eyes were open. Everything became clear again, and he could see he was resting on a bed in a bustling medical bay.

A dark-skinned man, clad in a tan tunic and boots walked up to him. His face was set, almost in a constant frown. He was bald, and carried a small rod that was clipped to his belt.

He stopped near the boy and asked, "How are you feeling?"

His voice was deep, but was laced with care and compassion. The child managed to pluck up his courage and say, "My head hurts."

The man gave a slight smile. "That will go away soon."

The boy looked into the man's eyes. "Who are you?" He inquired timidly.

"I am Mace Windu. I'm what's called a Jedi Knight, a peacekeeper and general of the Grand Army of the Republic. You were brought to me unconscious and hurt after a woman found you in an alley."

"My dad… drinks bad things… and he gets real mad with his friends… and sometimes hurts me."

"You're safe now. Your father cannot hurt you anymore."

Kinaldi was feeling much better. The Jedi called Mace was taking him to a big building on a far-away planet, called "Coruscant". He drank in every new sight he saw. To be on another planet was truly incredible. So many tall buildings, and a terribly large amount of ships and speeders. Not to mention the endless flow of beings. So many people.

Once he could see the massive doors to the temple-place, he felt suddenly serene. A quietness of the spirit and peace of the mind. Mace called it the "Jedi Temple". It's where the people like him, called Jedi, hang out.

The halls were the size of whole rooms, and scores of jedi milled about, with little noise at all. They stopped at a closed door. Mace turned to him.

"When we go in, keep quiet. And do not speak until someone speaks to you."

He nodded in affirmation. Mace smirked slightly before entering. He acted a lot older than he was. Well, being Force-sensitive did do that to you, he supposed.

The door beeped and opened. Kinaldi's wandering eyes soaked in everything in the room, from the serious Jedi in chairs to the circular floor and ceiling. This was the Jedi Council chamber.

A small green jedi in between the others, who Mace said was called Yoda, spoke to Master Windu. "Master Windu, found a Jedi Initiate, have you?"

"Yes master. His previous home… will not accept him, so that is out of the question. I took him in because he is strong in the Force, master."

Yoda made a sound in his throat and then replied. "Perform the test, we shall."

Mace looked down at the boy. He breathed, "Stay right there."

Mace walked over to an empty chair beside Yoda and produced a datapad.

Windu spoke to the child. "Kinaldi, tell us what picture is on the screen."

Kinaldi nodded and closed his eyes. He could make out a shape. "A… ship."

Then he saw another. "A cup."

The last image he could see, but it took him a minute to say what it was. "A lightsaber."

Kinaldi opened his eyes and Mace put away the datapad.

Yoda spoke again. "Trained as a jedi, you shall be."

"In here. Sit on the floor; Master Sinube will be coming soon."

Kinaldi went into the room and sat with the other Jedi initiates. They were all diverse species, but all wore smaller versions of the Jedi tunics. An old, gray-haired and hunchbacked figure came through a door.

"I am Master Sinube. I shall begin your journey as a young Jedi, for one day, you will become a Jedi Knight, or even a Master."

The Initiates whispered excitedly amongst each other. Kinaldi wasn't spoken to, but he didn't care. He just wasn't that kind of being. He wanted only a few close friends.

And the first was about to arrive.

The doors opened, and a small, auburn-skinned Togrutan burst through and fell down the steps. She meekly got up and said, with a huge blush, "My apologies for being late, Master."

There was something about her that made her different from the others.

"Now that the last Initiate has arrived, let us begin." He turned and motioned for the group to follow him.

The Togrutan didn't seem too social either. She stayed behind the others and quietly followed. He couldn't resist but to gravitate towards her.

Once she was just a few feet away, he turned his head and asked her, "I'm Kinaldi Venas. What's your name?"

She turned. "I'm Ahsoka Tano."


	2. Shy Days

**Here's the second chapter. Sorry it took me forever to publish it, I've been super busy. I know it's going kinda slow, but be patient, It'll pick up soon. **

Kin (The nickname everyone made for him) was sitting in his chambers on his bed, his chin resting on a propped up knee; lost in thought. So much had happened since that first day at the temple. He smiled as he remembered meeting Ahsoka, and how she had the same blush on her face the whole Temple tour.

In truth, she was the only one he really felt comfortable talking with. She was witty, quick, fiery, and best of all, mischievous. The reason he liked that character trait the most is due to the fact that they loved making trouble. Sometimes it would be a prank or a joke, other times it would be something more serious which would require punishment. More than once they ended up on KP duty, even though they were Jedi (Or soon would be).

That fact along with the notion that Kin was shy worried the Council. Yes, the pair was so notorious with their "foolish" ways that it gained the attention of the more… high-ranking Jedi. Another trait that they shared was an independence and inward fire that gave birth to arrogance. Mace often told Kin that he would have to overcome his arrogant spirit to become a Jedi.

Kin hardly paid him any mind. This hurt Mace, since he regarded the boy as his son. And like a true father, he hated to see a very important lesson go to waste. He understood that Kin needed time to realize his words of wisdom, though that moment would not come soon.

Kinaldi thought about all these things at once, and much more. His face darkened when he recalled how the Sezes club (A group of quite naughty Younglings) teased him relentlessly. Once his anger overflowed and he hit the leader, a Rodian, with a right hook, strong enough to knock the boy unconscious. The subsequent consequences caused him to push aside any further ideas of retaliation.

Even though he told Mace about the bullies, he seemingly discarded the pleas.

His comlink warbled. It was the signal to come to his training room for the daily lightsaber sessions. He used a practice lightsaber that Mace had used as a child, since Kin had not built his own yet. He switched it off and hopped down to the floor. He straightened his tunic, secured his belt, and smoothed his hair before stepping out into the hall.

He ran into the Club.

"Hey Shorty, where you headed? Too busy to look up once in a while?"

"Just leave me alone," He mumbled.

The leader chuckled. "Well well well! Look who's grumpy today! Gonna take after your father?" He paused for a moment to smile evilly.

"Is that why you're in a hurry? Gonna go back to him so he can teach you to be a proper drunk?"

A Twi'lek chimed in, "Or maybe he was just looking down to hide that ugly face of his."

Everyone roared with laughter while Kin pushed his way through the crowd; tears threatening to spill down his cheeks as he ran from the Club.

He found himself in a dark corner of a room, crying softly. Why are they so mean to me? What did I do to them in the first place? Why didn't anyone take care of this problem? Were the things they said about him true?

"Kin? Is that you?" Asked a familiar voice. He knew it was Ahsoka, but he didn't care enough to acknowledge her. He just wanted to be left alone for a while.

"Kin? Are you ok?"

He managed to slow his crying, though that was hard for a boy of seven. He shook his head.

She say down next to him. "It's the Club, isn't it?"

He nodded. "What'd they say this time?"

Kin wiped off his tears. "Stuff about my dad."

Her face was sympathetic. "Hey, don't let them get the fun of seeing you sad or angry. That's all they're looking for. It's a terrible form of self-entertainment. Just ignore them."

His voice had calmed significantly. "Easy for you to say. Some of the stuff they say… gets to you… no matter how hard you try to forget it."

She paused a moment. "Maybe, but courage and a little bit of maturity will get you past this. I'm sure they'll learn to stop their teasing… in time."

He didn't really respond. She spoke again, "But that's not why I'm here. Mace is looking for you. You were supposed to be at lightsaber training at 0900."

He checked the time. It was 0930. He stood up.

"I guess I'll have to talk to you later, Ahsoka."

She smiled warmly. "Sounds good to me."

**A review would be awesome!**


	3. The Asylum

**Before you read on, let me say that this chapter is **_**meant**_** to be brutal and awful. This antagonist needs a ghastly beginning, so please, please do not write a review saying this chapter was gross and unnecessary.**

**Also, please do not let young children read this, it is too much for even young adults, even after I toned it down a lot.**

Switch gears. We are now on planet Exp-24, which is the abbreviation for Experimental Planet 24. This was a mystery planet, far beyond the reaches of any galaxy. Only a few such planets still existed, since their purpose was too extreme for any life form. The only buildings there were Hyron Asylums. These notorious asylums were around since the beginning of time, started by the earliest and the vilest Sith Lords.

The asylums were the definition of torture and agony. Terrible experiments were conducted there that were so unspeakably heinous that I am not legally allowed to describe them. The main purpose of these "tests" was to create a monster to destroy the very fabric of the universe. Many suffered their entire lives under endless torture by Elenn beings that eternally inhabited the torture camps.

A young boy of seven was being mercilessly dragged across the floor, his face mutilated and his shackled limbs drenched in blood of many colors – from many beings. He didn't know or care where he was, what they wanted with him, or if this was his last moments alive.

His story would start here. His family had been murdered and he had been brought here, since his kidnappers had heard the rumors that he was… special. Today, his life would change.

His face was missing both ears and the nose. The lips had been sliced and diced so many times that they were indistinguishable from the rest of his lacerated face. A white, faceless creature hauled him past the ghastly screams and horrid rooms. One room contained a living, screaming head. Another, a terrible creature burnt all over.

I need not mention what, or who, lay, in the blood-soaked corners of the demon-place. They are, or what were left of, ones who dwelled in the torture rooms. Some were dead, others were dying.

A feeling of sickness swept over the child as he was dragged past more awful torture chambers. He did not yet understand that they hoped to break the mind of one of the people to create the perfect being. But instead of being slammed into one of those chambers, the boy was thrown into a room and locked there. The room was dark as midnight and covered in sound-absorbing panels.

He just lived against the wall for a terrible long time. Hours or weeks, he did not know, as time was impossible to discern from this pitch black room. This place was the equivalent of a living Hell, or a land of zombies, and the boy knew it.

A tear squeezed out of his eye. Why was he crying, he asked himself. Was it the mental breakdown of what he had witnessed? Was it because he watched his entire family die? Was it the pain or the darkness? Maybe it was all of them. But for his stay in that room, the boy wept.

It was longer than eternity before the door opened and terrible forms entered. A dim light was turned on as one creature picked up the boy and tossed him on a table. They made ghoul-like rasping noises, supposedly as a means of communication.

They gasped at each other as, one by one, strange contraptions were brought into the room. Each machine was placed around the table as the boy was strapped to it. A foul-smelling rag was placed over his mouth, and his eyes rolled back as if he was dying.

His nightmares were awful, depicting terrible scenes of what had been his life. They showed the past, present, and future. His future was not so different from the present, save that he would be bringing such torture to others.

In time, the visions of shadows evaporated, and he felt a… life in him again. A hate and rage filled him as he regained semi-consciousness. His eyes shot open and his hand laid hold of a being, snapping him like a twig. He jumped up, enraged at the existence of his tormentors and captors. Enraged at the raiders. Enraged at life itself.

Many of the faceless creatures fell trying to halt his fury. He did not stop until a hooded Wraith-like figure entered. The moment he stepped through the doorway, the living experiment stopped and froze like a pole.

"I am the Void, Keeper of this Asylum." He stated simply.

The Void motioned to the experiment's arms. For the first time, he realized his enhanced physical form. His strength and size was that of a man, and his mind full of horrible thoughts. But… his mind had something more… something… elusive… and more powerful than muscle alone.

"Do you feel it?" The Void breathed.

"Yes." Came the reply.

"You are the one Bender in the universe. You can manipulate thoughts, impulses, personalities, motives, and, ultimately, reality itself."

"What am I?" The experiment growled.

"You are… the Hellbender."

There was silence as something about the name sent shivers down his spine.

"Whom do you serve?" The Void hissed.

"None."

"What must you do?"

"Destroy."

The Void, if his form had not been a shadow, would have smiled. "There is one more thing I require of you."

More creatures grabbed him and forced him onto the table.

"Your memories."

**Don't worry, the next chapter will be happier.**


End file.
